The Dangerous Path
by FreshhCOX
Summary: Troy is a young boy who had his parents die when he was just six when he moved to Japan. He got into computer gaming a lot and became a socially awkward person, battling some emotions in the background. He bought SAO hoping to feel some holes in his life, but he's figuring out he's trapped in that death game. Follow Troy as he begins the most popular Orange Guild, Laughing Coffin.
1. Ch 1 - The Socially Awkward

_Chapter One_

_The Socially Awkward_

I never spent my days doing anything productive. My parents died when I was six and I moved from my home in America to Japan with my uncle who was stationed here. I quickly learned the language, but never truly adapted to society or social activity. I just went to school, came home, did my homework, and then played computer games all night. I barely got any rest before I had to get up and go to my own personal Hell I called school. I was a below average student that made good enough grades to get through, but I never knew what I really wanted. It was an amazing day when I ended up getting Sword Art Online. Just thinking of the virtual reality my life was going to be a part of. I put the headgear on and went through the beginning steps where I had to touch different spots on my body. I didn't really understand why I had to do that since we would be using custom avatars while in the world anyway. I didn't care though. I just wanted to hide my real identity behind the invisible curtains of Sword Art Online. An amazing light flashed and I saw it all come apart in the virtual reality. It was a beautiful sight that blew my mind. It probably blew the creators mind when he first entered the world himself. That's when I thought, this is it. This is my chance to be something in this world. A chance to show all of these people I'm something more than a socially awkward teenager. My name is Troy Miller and this is where my adventure begins.

The game was almost too amazing to even think about while walking around. Everyone in the game started in the Town of Beginnings. At least I think that's what it was called. I did the first few quests on my own and got the hang of it very quickly. I grinded for a while by myself in the, what I would call, a prairie. I thought about how no one would ever make it as a solo player in this game and I decided to start a guild. A huge, black man, probably about 6'5", was walking alone on the outskirts of town when I noticed him. I needed to form a party of strong players and I had to start with him. No one knew me in this world, but in the other games I played, I was a guild leader. I lead the evil guilds whose goal was to just stop other players from completing their goal because it was just simply, fun. I loved finally being the guy everyone was afraid of. Everyone either looked up to me or away from me and that is exactly how I wanted it. Being the bad guy in the games was my little way of getting back at all the kids who always made fun of me and beat the shit out of me every day. It was my revenge on this repulsive, petrifying world. I walked up to the man and started a conversation.

"It's amazing isn't it?" I said calmly like I've been here for years. He glanced and looked back, then said softly, "It's a lot to take in, but I'm sure I can make it on my own." "What if you don't have to make it on your own? What if you join a party with me, and then help me start a guild?" He stopped then looked at me with a pissed off frown, "Look, I'm not trying to be a dick or anything, but I'm not gonna start a guild with a sneaky lookin bastard like yourself. You get that?" I understood where he was coming from, but he didn't realize that I could hurt him, not that I was going to threaten him any time soon. "If a huge man like you joined up with a higher level like me, we could recruit all the top-notch players and start the best guild in Sword Art Online." There were no known guilds currently active at this time so I knew this one would catch his eye. "Maybe you're right. I need to warm up to people since I'm never gonna make it on my own in this cruel virtual world." "Good, so I'll add you and start it right now. What is your name?" "Darren." "Is that your name IRL?" I asked stuttering a bit. "Yeah, I don't care if people know my real name or not, it's not like they're gonna track me down and kill me, right?" Laughing and cracking the first smile I've seen from him. He doesn't realize how seriously people take a game now, who knows what they would do in VR game. I laughed back, "Yeah, my names Troy, same IRL too." From that point on I could tell we were going to start the biggest, strongest, and don't forget, most bad ass, guild in this game.


	2. Ch 2 - The Game of Death

The Dangerous Path

_Chapter Two_

_The Game of Death_

The hooded figure vanished away in an instant while everyone was either panicking or laughing, thinking it was all a big joke. They thought changing everyone to their real-selves and telling that so called "story" was just a prank for the first day release. I didn't do anything at all because I knew, I just knew for sure, that from this point on, this wasn't a game anymore…

"He's not serious is he?" Darren said in his true voice. I stared at him for what felt like minutes because he wasn't the huge man I thought he was. He was probably smaller and even younger than me. If I had to guess I would say he was 5'9", and about 15 years of age. He was American too. That was the strange, awkward part of our stare.

"I think he really was," I said with the most serious face I could give.

He fell to his knees, "This can't be happening, I have my whole life ahead of me, I.."

I screamed at the top of my lungs to get him to shut up. "This isn't just you; this is thousands of people who were too scared to show their true selves to anyone close to them. That's why they bought this game; they thought they could hide from reality in a stupid video game! Just like myself…"

I looked up and everyone was staring at me. They were terrified of how scared I really was on the inside of this stupid, virtual body. I thought about it for a second and I noticed they weren't scared of how I felt. They were scared of me overall. This is my chance to be someone, my chance to be the dictator of this Godless world.

"Bro chill, everyone's staring at us." Darren seemed to pick himself up.

"Good, you're finally up, let's leave." I straightened myself up as well.

We walked right outside the town. "Do you have anyone you know here?" I asked Darren to make sure we couldn't recruit specific people.

"No, I'm kind of a loner IRL. Do you?"

I thought about it and got angry. "I do, but they'll never join up with me." Darren looked at me and shrugged, "Well why the hell not, besides you being a pretty scary person?" It's true that I wasn't the nicest person to be around nor was I the prettiest. I was nearly six feet tall, very skinny, and what made me was my long, black hair. It made me look like a serial killer.

"What's that group over there?" Darren pointed at a group of people what seemed to look like a guild forming up, but I was sure it was just a party going to level grind somewhere. I looked more closely and I noticed something, no, someone even further back from that party. It was a girl, and she was solo. I told Darren to follow me and we went around the group to see who she was. My mouth dropped when I saw it Asuna.


End file.
